Twitter Story: Legendary Revenge
by RockJackal
Summary: A story written for a friend on twitter as part of an open challenge, this story follows Natop and Kai on their quest to defeat mewtwo and avenge Kai's old trainer.


Legendary Revenge

It was years ago that the events of Kai's painful memory occurred. A time when Team Rocket ran rampant, even without the leadership of the infamous Giovanni. Kai, the result of a genetic experiment on Lucario, was used to being a target of the notorious group. As a purple lucario that heavily resembled a human, he understood as to why he would be a target for villains and other trouble makers. However, it was when he wasn't important, when his existence made no difference is when the worst moment of his life happened.

He can still recall a casual drive with his first trainer, Janet. The two were inseparable, until a sudden impact. Things after this were fuzzy, besides fire and twisted mental all around him. The pavement was above him as hear arose around him, glass cutting his flesh as he was pulls out from a wreckage. Then he remembers the motionless body of Janet, and through the air flew the one and only Mewtwo.

These memories flashed through his mind as he and his new trainer snuck through a Rocket laboratory.

"Kai, are you ok?" Naoto muttered under his breath, the Rocket admin that led them both too busy talking her mouth off to pay any mind.

"Just thinking." Was Kai's stoic reply as he lifted is arms to stretch his shackled arms. As Naoto started to speak, however, the admin opened a door to an important room. Contrast to the dirty grey and black hallway that they just occupied, this room was white clean, silver and red for its color scheme. What seemed to be Rocket scientists, clad in white lab coats with a single red R on a breast pocket, clacked away at keyboards, as administrator showed off the room with articulate detail. Not a single scientist raised their head from their station, as Naoto silently uncuffed Kai. After the restraints landed loudly to the tiled flooring did the Rockets lose their focus and turn to the 6'7" lucario, who quickly pushed the lady out of the room to slam it behind her hard enough to jam it. The scientists beamed as they saw the admin get pushed out, but any talking was quickly interrupted by Kai.

"Ok, nerds. If you want to get saved, I'm gonna need a little help here." He demanded as he approached.

Confused, one of the scientists asked "W-what? We want to go home, please!" but was quickly hushed when Kai replied with:

"No free rides. As harsh as this sounds, I need all your cooperation, at least for a little bit." Once more they tried to protest, but one glare sent them back to their desks. By now, people were banging on the metal door, attempting to get in.

"Is all of this necessary for my dead mom?" Naoto asked, heavy emphasis on "dead" as he turned to look at the angry Rockets at the door, his hand nervously brushed his hair back behind his ear as Kai covered the entrance.

He kneeled to Naoto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just keep telling them to look for Mewtwo-" Kai started, but this time a scientist would interrupt him: "You want Mewtwo!? Done!" and a flashdrive was quickly handed over. "There's coordinates in there! Please can you get us out now!?"

With flashdrive in hand, Kai gave a thumbs up with a toothy grin. "Just stick behind me!" he shouted as he punched the corners of the door. With his hands now griping, he completely broke off the door, and slammed the Rockets on the other side against the wall. Two unconscious grunts accompanied by their unconscious rodent pokémon slumped against the wall, and the group made their escape. Back down the grungy hallway, the makeshift shield blocked any sort of incapacitating attack aimed at them as they ran like hell back to the outside. Thankfully, they escaped without incident from the hidden lab. The instant they were a safe distance, Kai threw the door aside. The scientists shouted their thanks as they continued their full sprint back towards civilization, each person cheering in joy of their freedom.

Naoto pulled Kai's phone from his pocket, and handed both it and the flashdrive over to Kai. Quickly, he plugged it into his phone. Sure enough, coordinates appeared on a map of the Kalos region.

Naoto pulled his own phone out as he commented "We won't have to go too far, huh?" but received no reply. Kai stared quietly at the map on his screen until he suddenly spoke "These coordinates are close." Despite any protests, Kai kept the two moving. The location of the secret laboratory was surely no coincidence, it was right in the middle of each sighting of Mewtwo. He could almost feel Mewtwo's neck in the palm of his hand. He eagerly rushed towards the coast, the only hints being cliffs and forest for the most recent spottings. Despite Naoto's protests, Kai forced them onward, carrying him if need be. Years of his seething hatred would not go to waste.

Naoto didn't know when, but he had fallen asleep in Kai's arms. He had awoken to find himself laying against a log, Kai's vest draped over him. He yawned as he looked around, it was rather late. The sun had fully set, the forest the two were in was dark, except for the camp fire that illuminated the improvised campsite. By the fire's edge sat Kai, only in his jeans and spiked boots. With another yawn, Naoto changed from his Rocket uniform, and Kai gave him a smile.

"Good evening, sleepy head." Kai affectionately said as his gaze turned from the fire. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired…" was Naoto's concerned reply. "I'm starting to think this isn't the best idea."

This only offended Kai, who turned his gaze back to the fire. "Well, after we sleep, I'll end everything and we can go back to normal." His smile did not falter as he spoke, the cracking of the campfire and the chirps of crickets the only sounds to be heard for but a moment.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Naoto said, but only got a raised brow from Kai. "I mean it. You're getting a bit too obsessed." More silence, as Kai turned back to the fire to think. Another awkward silence filled the air between them, and once more Naoto spoke up. "So… thanks for building the fire. I need the rest."

But now, Kai was eager to talk to him again, and eagerly he explained "Actually, we're just waiting for Mewtwo." Kai was slightly taken back by this comment, but he recovered from his small shock.

"What do you mean? You think he's just going to show up?"

"If he's here, he will."

"What do you mean 'If'?"

"I mean: if he's nearby, he will surely see the campfire, therefore he will surely see me"

Naoto nodded silently. He wasn't wrong, he would certainly get his attention, being a genetic experiment as well. The forest ambiance took over once more, and were the only sounds to be heard for what felt like hours. It got noticeably darker, as the fire was kept alive and tended. This waiting would not go unrewarded though. The sleepy pair were startled by what had to be a thunderous telepathic message, although telepathy could just sound like that if it made a sound at all.

"_What brings you two to my sanctuary_?" the voice asked, and sure enough, from up above hovered the one and only Mewtwo, who looked at them both with great suspicion. As he got closer, his eyes locked upon Kai. "_I see, you're like me…_" he started, and he circled around the pair. "_It would seem you were made with… aesthetics… in mind-_" he started to communicate, but Kai's sudden aura sphere completely changed the topic. "_I mean no harm-_" he continued, but slipped aside when Kai flung it at his face.

"If you were harmless, then why did you kill Janet?!" he screamed as he charged forward, heavy swings of his fists thrown at Mewtwo, who nimbly dodged his attacks. Naoto started continuiously asking what was being said as Mewtwo dodged every strike.

"_Who? I don't know who that is!_"

"My trainer, asshole!"

"_I have never met your trainer OR you for that matter! I would have surely remembered you if I have!_"

Kai froze now, as he spoke, his voice slightly choked by rage and sorrow as his memories came back. "Several years ago! You threw a truck and killed her!" Immediately after, he threw himself upon Mewtwo, who easily threw him off.

"_I'm sorry! I can't control when I am hunted! Stop this fighting and we can-_" he tried to communicate, but was once more cut off by a flurry of strikes by the angry humanoid-lucario hybrid. This time as Kai lept, Mewtwo recoiled back onto his tail, and kicked Kai into the air. Mid-flight, he could feel as suddenly a telepathic force grabbed him, and slammed him back into the earth. He grunted from the immense pain of the slam, huffing as Mewtwo lorded over him. "_Will you knock that off?_" he commanded, but Kai refused to listen. He instead swore and made threats as Naoto kept his mouth… a despair on his face as Mewtwo lifted Kai up, then threw him off into the woods. Finally did he turn to Naoto to say "_Why is he so angry?_"

He quietly spoke, but became more passionate the more he spoke. "Y-you killed his trainer… my mother… so many years ago…"

"_And yet you are so calm._"

"I never met her, mister Mewtwo, uh, sir. It's just been us two since then."

The sound of heavy exertion could be heard from the woods, and the two looked to find Kai lifting a small tree over his head. He charged back and with all his might, threw the log at Mewtwo. Naoto ducked as the log was caught mid-air to be flown effortlessly back at him. Kai braced, but was knocked over by the log. He stood back up, still swearing before he let out a loud scream as he once again pounced at him. Mewtwo had enough, and he simply threw a shadow ball at Kai, knicking him far back into the woods, this time to be pursued by Mewtwo. With Kai flat on his back, Mewtwo put one foot on him, and a fire formed on a fist.

"_Last chance. Stand down._" he commanded.

Kai responded by grabbing Mewtwo's foot as he spat in his face. "Go to hell." Were his final words before a devastating fire punch square into his face. Kai was out cold and motionless. Naoto ran over to his side, and he started to tend to his wounds.

"_I'm sorry we couldn't resolve this peacefully. He is too much like how I used to be._"

Naoto quietly spoke as he knelt over his friend's unconscious form. "You're… not going to hurt me too, are you?"

Kai's unconscious body started to levitate through the air, and stopped in front of Mewtwo. With his hand outreached, he gripped Kai's head, and they both started to glow slightly purple. "_No, but I can't have you risking us._"

"Us? W-what are you doing!?" he protested, but was quickly shut up by his telepathy communicating in his head.

"_Your friend here. I can't just let him go. He is too much of a risk to me, my community, and to himself._"

"So, what are you doing to him, then?"

"_I'm going to make him think he won. And sadly… I'll have to do the same thing for you too._"

Naoto backed up, and he asked in a panic "You're gonna mess with my memories?!"

With a sigh, Mewtwo spoke "_I'm afraid so. I can't risk either of you two coming back._" Upon hearing that, Naoto sighed.

"It won't hurt, right?" he said, completely tired and given up.

Then they woke up. Naoto rubbed his head as Kai groaned from a hospital bed. His body sore and bruised, he strained to turn his head from the stark white ceiling to the white bed beside him where Naoto lay. The two gazed at each other, confused but a sense of triumph radiated from Kai as his smile grew.

"I can't believe it… we won…" His head turned back to the ceiling as he raised his arms in celebration. "Aahhh we won… I'm gonna feel this tomorrow, but we won! We avenged Janet, Nao!"

Naoto too had turned to the ceiling. He too smiled as he recalled the immense feats the two had pulled together. Last night felt as amazing as it did hollow, and his own smile soon faded from his face. He could recall every moment that happened, but nothing felt right. He turned to look back at Kai, his face still beaming triumphantly. He listened as Kai commented on the amazing brawl he had with Mewtwo and his various lackies. He wanted to interrupt, but something deep within felt like contesting any part of their adventure would be a great mistake, so he laid there and listened. He nodded his head as Kai celebrated, only to be interrupted by a pair of doctors shortly after.


End file.
